


Following

by TheyWhoShantBeNamed



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, He is upset though, It's hard to tell with him, Liz questions Abe's methods, Maybe - Freeform, Platonic Hellboy/Reader, Reader follows Hellboy, Reader is a skin-walker, Reader wants to listen to music, Reader-Insert, Slightly jealous Abe, Someone should hug him, poor boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyWhoShantBeNamed/pseuds/TheyWhoShantBeNamed
Summary: "You're not at all bothered by the fact that she's been following him around like a lost puppy since day one?""And you're not upset by your boyfriend allowing it so easily?"A small fic in which the reader follows Red.Disclaimer: Based on the movies. Takes place before the whole shebang with Rasputin and all them.





	Following

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is mostly between Hellboy and Reader. But don't worry, we'll get to Abe next chapter ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N): your name  
> (H/C): hair color  
> (A/S): animal shift; what animal you shift into  
> (E/C): eye color  
> (Y/A): your age  
> (F/T): favorite thing

You were a skin-walker, and maybe it was that that got you in with him in the first place. The first few days, he'd snarl at you, and you'd just smile. It pissed him off immensely. Soon, he learned to live with it, but still didn't care much for you. You didn't talk much either, so that might've been another less annoying factor that he liked about you.  
On one mission, though -- your first mission, mind you -- you and Hellboy'd been partnered up. Of course, said Red did have a thing or two to say about that. But Manning remained adamant that time, and Red was forced to comply. When Abe had given due information, you both wasted no time in rushing into it. Hellboy, more so than you.

It was a wendigo. A spirit who creeps into the hearts and the bodies of people and takes them over to feed on others.  
"Heads up, kid. Found our Target."  
Hellboy's words brought you back to reality, and to the knowledge that a tall and ugly looking creature with the head of a deer stood before you.  
"Alright kid, you can stand down. I can take it from here."  
You shook your head in protest and, before Hellboy could even think to say something else to you, the creature unleashed a most soul-quaking and deafening scream.  
You had already done into a thrush and disappeared. Hellboy sighed. Figures.  
"Look what'cha did. Ya scared off my ward. It was her first mission, ya know. Huh...know what? I'm gonna give ya a chance -- one chance! -- to release that person in ya, and come here peacefully.  
Of course, the monster didn't take it, and instead opted for charging at him. "Yeah that's what I thought," he muttered before meeting him head-on. He barely got a chance to shoot it, fying back from one swing of the wendigos arm. Hellboy brushed it off easily and got up, going in again. This time, he managed to jump overhead the wendigo, landing on it's shoulders and beating into its head with his right stone hand. He pulled his arm back for another hit, but it was caught in the wendigo's grasp. It pulled him down onto the ground, repeatedly lifting him up and slamming him down. Hellboy started to lose consiousness. Acutely aware of when he topped struggling, it stopped and squeezed Hellboy with both hands, making his back crack. And it lifted him up higher, and lowered him into his mouth for a bite. Before the wendigo could take a chunk out of him, however, a large animal smashed into its legs. The wendigo stumbled forward. The animal was a bear, large, furry, and angry. The bear continued to push into the wendigo's legs, slashing with its claws. It worked fast, and the wendigo toppled. But the bear wasn't finished. It pounced on the wendigo, four inch claws creating gashes in it's side. Hellboy, who'd been released in the fall, watched from the ground as the grizzly fought off the wendigo. His thoughts slowly came back to him, and he started getting up. Just in time, too. The wendigo managed an arm out and latched onto the bear's leg. A growl of surprise left the grizzly as it was suddenly dragged to the dirt and thrown into a nearby tree. The tree cracked, and the grizzly fell to the ground limply. No movement whatsoever now. With all respect for the grizzly who pretty much saved him(although he'd argue that he couldn've gotten out by himself),he was angered. A switch flipped and he wasted no time in firing his whole barrel. The wendigo was still alive, but just barely. Hellboy limped over to where it was crawling on the ground, looking down on it with a sneer. Blood poured out of every wound. "Nighty-night, Munchies," he said as he slammed his gaublet of a fist straight through the wendigo's head, effectively smashing it in. Right then, agent filed through the trees all around him. They knew he didn't like them crowding him, so only a few tended to him. Meanwhile, a whole group of them were at the grizzly bear, checking wounds and cleaning them and calling people in to help it. One agent kneeled in front of the bear and shined a light in both of it's eyes, "(Y/N). (Y/N), can you hear me? You did a good job, but we can't help you like this. Can you switch back for us, (Y/N?" You opened your eyes. You grunted softly before focusing on the change. Started groaning loudly as pain and weariness coursed through your being. Hellboy watched in horror(as did most of the agents there) as all the fur receded, and the kin stretched to the bones shifting underneath. Slowly, your cries sounded more and more human. You were now completely bare(get it?) and an agent rushed in to cover you in a blanket. You were then carried into the garbage truck, along with everything else, and taken back to the bureau.

On the way there, Manning was giving Hellboy a good scolding over the walkies.

"You had a job! You were supposed to watch her!"

"No, my job is to hunt monster's and the supernatural! Not to babysit or mentor! And she ran off before I could do anything."

"How could you let her get hurt?!"

"I had no idea it was her! You guys should've warned me of what she could do!"

"They gave us her fules to read," Abe chimed in.

"Yeah, but of course, he didn't read them," Liz smirked at him. 

Manning continued screaming on the other end of the walkies, even when Hellboy shut it off.

"She's a skin-walker," Abe announced, "she takes on the form of other creatures. Mainly animals. Based in Navajo legend, at least. She was found in Jersey, but born in Arizona on a reservation. She's (Y/A) years old, and hasn't had a proper home in a very long time."

Hellboy scoffed, "Yeah, well...we tend to welcome that kind of nobody."


End file.
